Crash and Burn
by Enchanted
Summary: L/J When Lily's parent's die, James comforts her...r/r please :)


Disclaimer: I don't own zip. Everything belongs to the oh-so-talented J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to. This is my pathetic attempt at a song fic and I know it stinks, so I don't give if you flame.   
  
****  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you,  
Just give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness it upon you door and you feel like you can't take anymore,  
  
James Potter lay awake one night, listening to Sirius's snores echo off the walls. He sighed deeply, before flinging back the sheets on his bed, and tiptoeing out into Gryfyindor common room. He plopped down on one of the big squashy armchairs in front of the fire, and closed his eyes.   
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone.   
  
Suddenly, he heard someone crying. Was he dreaming? No, he couldn't be. He opened his eyes and scanned the length of the common room. He quickly found the source of the sobbing; Lily Evans was sitting on a sofa in the corner of the common room, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand, sobbing quietly.   
  
When you fell all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
And it feels like you can't face the day  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" James asked, moving over and sitting down next to her.   
"What's it look like?" Lily snapped.   
"Whoa, sorry I said anything! So, you want to tell me what's wrong?" James asked  
"No, I don't need your sympathy James." Lily glared at him.   
"Please Lily, I only want to help!" Said James.  
"Just go away, please." Lily muttered, getting up and sprinting out of the common room. James had no choice but to follow her.   
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone   
  
"Lily, where are you going!?" James shouted as he followed her out of the portrait hole, and down to the entrance hall, where Lily struggled to open the large doors that led outside. "Lily, don't be thick, it's 30 degrees outside, you'll freeze."   
"Since when do you care about me?" Lilly shouted at him, blinded by tears. She flung open the doors and stumbled outside. James shivered before following her out into the cold.   
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
When it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
  
"Go away James." Lily sobbed, when James sat down next to her on the ice-covered steps.   
"I am not leaving this spot until you tell me what's wrong." He said stubbornly.   
"Fine James, you really want to know? My parents are dead! Happy?" She shouted, her voice cutting through the night air like a dagger.   
"Lily, I'm so sorry..." James whispered, pulling Lily into a tight hug.   
"It-it was Voldermort James, why..." Her sentence trailed off as a fresh wave of tears came over her.   
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame you're wild, wild heart  
  
"Shhhhh.... it's ok..." He whispered, holding her tightly, and stroking her hair, completely oblivious to the fact his pajamas were wet with Lily's tears. "Can we go inside now? My but is freezing." Lilly nodded, her crying having subsided a bit.   
James escorted her back up to the Gryfindor common room, where they thawed out in front of the fire for a while. When Lily got up to go, James held her back, and kissed her. I was a deep, passionate kiss that made Lily's heart melt and her soul smile. When they broke apart, Lily slowly walked back to the girl's dormitories. But she stopped at the entrance to the common room, and whispered loud enough for James to hear,  
"Thanks James, for being there."   
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn,  
You're not alone.  
  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own zip! (Unfortunately :)) Please Review...Please....  
  



End file.
